The aim of this prospective, randomized, double-blind placebo controlled drug trial in coronary angioplasty is to determine the effectiveness of dipyridamole and aspirin in reducing the percent of patients with initially successful PTCA who have restenosis of the dilated lesion from the period immediately after the angioplasty to six months post-procedure.